


Words

by noyoudont



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, it took me almost a year to find a fucking typo in the tags, its very short im sorry, welp, what the hell did i just write??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyoudont/pseuds/noyoudont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I`m not good with words”, he said, staring at the sun. “Actually, I don`t think I`m good with anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my first work in a while - i haven`t written a thing for over 3 years- and also my first work in english. all mistakes are mine - be free to let me know about them.

“I`m not good with words”, he said, staring at the sun. “Actually, I don`t think I`m good with anything.”

We laid there in silence for a good minute and then he suddenly spoke again.

“Are you even real? Or did I just make you up in my mind? Do you exist as a part of my imagination? And if so, do you truly exist?—“ he abruptly stopped. “I—I mean, some people think that in order to exist you should be visible and have a physical form, but I—I…”

Tyler stopped talking once again and I decided to let him sit in silence. I knew that his mind races equally when he is awake and when he is sleeping. But, the thing that is always true about him, is that he is never thought-free. That`s how I picture him in my mind – not-thought-free Tyler. He loves to talk about love, death, life-after-death, reality and imagination—you know what, let me rephrase that—he hates loving to talk about all these topics. I think he once wrote a poem about despising the fact that he loved doing that to himself – searching for the meaning and thinking and thinking and thinking until his head hurts and he cries for two hours straight.

“I`m not good with words”, he repeated.

Still better than me, though.


End file.
